jealousy
by osmica
Summary: Abby and Damon had a relationship based on hate and mistrust but when Abby needed help, Damon would save her from the trouble known to none other them him and her. But now Abby needed a bit of help with her enemy and he needed help from her.


Abby and Damon had a relationship based on hate and mistrust but when Abby needed help, Damon would save her from the trouble known to none other them him and her. But now Abby needed a bit of help with her enemy and he needed help from her.

Mission jealousy, operatives: Abby Sciuto and Damon Werth.

Targets: Tony Dinozzo and Ziva D.

Plan of action: Operative Werth was employed by operative Sciuto to make target Dinozzo extremely jealous. Operative Werth found Said idea "stupid" and "unnecessary" until operative Sciuto pointed out the growing relationship between the targets. So the operatives decided to invite the targets to a "double date". Convincing the targets to agree took lots of hard work (or well extortion and blackmail) finally when targets agreed operatives Sciuto and Werth convinced there targets to dress properly for a classy dinner date.

Abby and him had a plan a well laid out plan dubbed " Mission Jealousy" it was all Abby's idea I swear I was even dragged into a supply closet of NCIS headcounters to discuss the plan. A very small closet tiny really they were literally chest to chest (yes, that close.)

after 5 minutes of ideas Abby came up with we chose the least violent dangerous one: acting like Abby and I were dating and pushing them straight into the grips of jealousy.

Well the plan consisted of going out for dinner with tony and Ziva.

It was a great plan and was working out fine until things started going wrong first it started when he and Abby walked out the supply closet together and were seen by tony.

Of course Tony looked at Abby's messed up hair and his wrinkled shirt and assumed the worst. We thought we got out of the closet without looking suspicious and smirked.

Deciding to put our plan into action immediately and linked arms walking towards Ziva and inform her of "the news"

" hi Ziva" Abby said walking up to her

"oh umm hey" Ziva said studying our linked arms

"so... You guys are together right?" Ziva asked

"oh yea" Abby smiled and I nodded

"oh... Ok ... Cool I guess" Ziva said walking away

"so... How are we going to tell tony about our 'relationship'" I whispered in her ear

" I think we should be more subtle towards Tony, he hates not knowing things" she said placing her index finger on my lips. I was going to ask why she did that for but then I turned to see Tony standing near his desk shocked and smiled

" I can be subtle" I whispered lightly kissing her on the lips

" umm... Wow that was umm a bit straight forward wasn't it?" she asked

" a bit but I think we pushed both Tony and Ziva towards he edge" I smiled eyeing the door that Tony slammed shut as he walked out and Ziva griping her pen tight enough for it to brake.

"Um... Well that worked better then I accepted "she mumbled saying goodbye as we parted ways.

He flipping kissed me! Damn it! I knew he was a jerk but seriously! Grrr fuck him for kissing me fuck him for making me like it the basterd. Damn it! I screamed in my mind while going to the lab. The no good jerk.

"Damn it Ziva! He fucking kissed Abby fucking bastard I can't believe it" Tony yelled dragging Ziva out of the room

"I know Tony I'm just as mad as you are." Ziva said trying to calm Tony down sure she was hurt to, but it hurt her a bit more to see Tony act like this.

"Whatever I'm going to ask Abby about this." he said walking away

I tried to calm down to act all cool when he asked Abby if she and Damon were dating or something.

"so.. Abs what's going on between you and Damon?" I asked calmly pretending to be half interested

"ohh me and Damon have been dating for a few weeks you didn't notice?" she asked.

What? They have been dating for over a week?

"Hmm, I must have been busy" I replied.

"Yea, busy fawning over Ziva" she mumbled

"what was that?" I asked

"ohh I was just wondering if you and Ziva might want to go to a double date with me and Damon Friday?"

"Yea, of course, I'll tell Ziva" I replied I saw this as a great opportunity to break them up.


End file.
